Resident Evil Code: Veronica X Remake
thumb|500px|right|Resident Evil Code : Veronica X Remake End Credits Resident Evil Code: Veronica X Remake(Biohazard Code: Veronica X Remake 'in Japan) is the fourth game in Capcom's ''Resident Evil survival horror series originally released for the PlayStation 2 again as a remake in 2008. The game takes place on December 27th, 1998, three months after the events of Resident Evil 2 Remake and Resident Evil 3 Nemesis Remake Starring JL. It is the first Resident Evil game made for a sixth generation console and the first game to use full polygonal environments instead of the static, pre-rendered backgrounds that characterized the previous installments. http:// Resident Evil Code: Veronica is the first Resident Evil game to use a 3D background instead of pre-rendered ones. However, the player still has no control over the camera as it swings between semi-fixed angles and the skybox is pre-rendered. Two weapons (Sniper Rifle and Linear Launcher) can be fired from the character's view and the unlockable minigame has a first person mode available. Many features have been brought over from RE3 (since both were created in tandem) such as oil drums and a 180 degree turn. Items from Resident Evil 2, such as upgradeable handgun parts and "side packs" for larger item capacity are featured, as well as new weapons such as explosive crossbow bolts and Anti-B.O.W. rounds for the grenade launcher. A unique feature is the ability to dual wield pistols, letting the player target two enemies at once. Some less dynamic changes are the addition of continues and the ability to pick up and use herbs when one's inventory is full. Like the first two games, there are three protagonists, Claire Redfield Jacob Redfield and their brother Chris Redfield. However, unlike the first two games where the player could choose which character they want to play as, the player is forced to control Claire for the first half of the game and then complete the second half with Chris. Another character, Steve Burnside, is briefly playable in Claire's half of the game as Claire is also playable in Chris's half for a short period of time. After completing the main game, a Battle Game mini-game is unlocked in which the player is able to choose one of five characters (Claire, Chris, Steve, Albert Wesker and an alternate version of Claire) and clear rooms of enemies until they reach a character specific boss. http:// It has been three months since the total destruction of Raccoon City, and Claire Redfield is still searching for her missing brother, Chris. Claire's search takes her to an Umbrella owned facility in Paris where she is discovered and met with fierce resistance. Claire attempts an impressive escape from the clutches of the hired soldiers, but it proves to be just not enough. She is captured by Rodrigo Juan Raval, an Umbrella military commander, and is shipped to the remote Rockfort Island facility. Claire finds herself interrogated and then imprisoned, facing imminent death. Claire receives opportunity once more when an inexplicable air raid on the island wipes out most of island inhabitants and damages the majority of its structures. Unfortunately, the air raid also causes the accidental release of T-virus samples and B.O.W.s, which spread quickly and wipe out the remaining survivors. Claire is thrust back into the world of survival horror once again, with the odds seemingly stacked against her. Claire finds support in fellow inmate Steve Burnside but encounters untold hardships when the insane island commander, Alfred Ashford, and his equally evil twin sister, Alexia Ashford, set their sights on causing the end of the duo in their own sick, twisted, and demented games. Claire and Steve managed to escape the island, only to have been forcibly directed to Antarctica. When attempting to escape the Antarctic Umbrella base, Steve manages to mortally wound Alfred, while Claire successfully dispatches a mutated Alexander Ashford. As Claire and Steve attempt to leave for Australia in a snowmobile, Claire and Steve get attacked by tentacles deployed by a revived Alexia. Meanwhile, Chris Redfield has been in hiding with the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members following their harrowing survival story at the Spencer Mansion in Raccoon City. When word from Leon S. Kennedy reaches him that his sister Claire has been captured by Umbrella, he races against time to reach Rockfort and rescue her from danger. However, what Chris discovers on the island is something he never expected - a man from his past who should, by all rights, be dead - his former Captain, Albert Wesker. Wesker has his own agenda that he is relentlessly executing - he is working for a new enemy, pursuing an unknown interest. As Chris soon finds out, this is not the Wesker he remember, as Wesker possessed super-human speed and strength.Jacob learns from Wesker that Chris was already in Antarctica and attempts to rescue her. Chris gets reunited with Claire and Jacob, with the pair attempting to rescue Steve, only to get separated again. Jacob manages to reach Steve, only for him to die a heroic death after saving her from a tentacle. Chris on the other hand gets into a skirmish with Alexia and arms the self-destruct system to regroup with Claire. Jacob successfully kills Alexia with a prototype weapon and successfully evacuates the base with Claire. http:// http:// *''Jacob Redfield - '''The 14 year old high school student from Resident Evil Remake Series *Claire Redfield' - The 19 year old college student from ''Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil 2 Remake continues her quest with Jacob to locate their missing brother. *'Chris Redfield' - The former S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team member has gone into hiding in Europe since the Spencer Mansion incident. *Kagome Higurashi The girl from Resident Evil 2 Remake The film was last month it take place in Rockfort Island and The Antartica Base